Prove It
by Ashtraayy
Summary: Hermione thought that living with Malfoy would ruin her seventh year. But, what will happen when he gives her a simple challenge: to prove that shes more than just a goody goody overacheiver.
1. Sticks

**AU: Hey guys this is my first fic so go easy on me. I know the first chapter is pretty short but I thought that was the perfect place to end it so I left it that way. Read & Review and I promise ill update soon.**

Hermione Granger was officially sick of living with the pompous Head Boy. The reason Dumbledore chose Draco Malfoy of all people would forever be lost on her. She sat on the burgundy love seat of their half Slytherin half Gryffindor common room putting the finishing touches on McGonagall's latest transfiguration paper; still positively seething over their last tense encounter.

Malfoy had decided it was okay to run a fully functioning liquor store out of his room. Rebellious sixth and seventh year Slytherins could be found coming in and out of the heads dormitory at all hours of the day on Friday through Sunday. Needless to say Hermione had been less than pleased when she found out the reasoning behind the occurrence.

"It's really none of your fucking business mudblood." Malfoy had told her; his face displaying nothing but contempt. "Actually Malfoy seeing as I'm head girl and I _also_ live here, it is every bit my _fucking_ business if you choose to run and illicit operation in our dormitory. I absolutely cannot believe that you're doing this, what kind of head boy are you?" she had spat back at him.

"The kind that gives the people what they want Granger, Malfoy answered, his silver eyes sparkling with malevolence. Maybe you should take a page out of my book and that stick out of your ass." Hermione had just stood there gaping as his mouth curved into his trademark smirk and he made his way out of the portrait hole.

God Malfoy was such a little shit, it was barely two months into term and already she was sensing that he was going to drive her insane before the year was over.

Hermione was so engrossed in the fact that Malfoy was aiming to make this her worst year at Hogwarts ever that she didn't notice when he came down the spiral staircase until he plopped down on the Slytherin green love seat across from her with a contented sigh. Hermione decided to studiously ignore him and looked down at her textbook to read the same sentence three times.

This time she heard the door to his room open and looked up to see Astoria Greengrass heading down the staircase with cherry red kiss bruised lips and her hair a wild mess.

She walked over to Malfoy with a glazed look in her eyes and bent down to whisper something in his ear. He smirked at her and slapped one large wristwatch clad hand over her ass as she got up to leave.

She yelped in surprise, fluttered her eyelashes at him over her shoulder and then swung her hips out of the portrait hole without half a glance in Hermiones direction.

Hermione stared at him in utter disbelief and said, "You are such a manwhore, you don't have any shame at all do you?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and asked "_What _is there be ashamed of when you look like this?" motioning to his face. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Even though I can find so many things to be ashamed of in that statement, that wasn't what I was talking about. It's not always about vanity Malfoy." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

Hermione got up and walked in the direction of the staircase leading to her own room but before she could take the first step Malfoy was in front of her blocking her path.

He looked down at her brown eyes alight with suspicion; "Granger quit it with the philosophical shit, it would do you good to take my advice and see someone about that stick I mentioned earlier." Hermione scoffed in protest, "Fuck you Malfoy,the only thing that's giving me a pain in my ass is you," she quipped.

"Is that so? Hermione could already see the smirk forming on his lips. Then prove it."

She look warily into his eyes, hesitating to ask what they both knew her natural curiosity would force her to. "How?"


	2. Bullshitting

**AN: Hey guys so chapter 2 is here. Thanks so much for adding me to a your alerts, you guys are too cool. Im trying not to make the whole Dramione thing happen too quickly, so it might be a little while before this story really earns its M rating. R/R**

"Take a seat Granger," Malfoy said with a wicked almost scary glint in his eyes. He placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back and gave her a gentle push back into the room. Wondering what the hell she was getting herself into she walked back over to the burgundy love seat. But, before she could sit down she heard Malfoy say behind her, "No, no, no, tonight you're moving to the dark side."

He gestured dramatically to the Slyterin side of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes, walked around the mahogany coffee table and took a seat on the Slytherin green 'dark side.'

"If you're quite done with the theatrics, can we get on with whatever this is?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Shut up Granger. What this _is_ is Friday night…Slytherin style."

He then sat down across from her, took his wand out of the pocket of his jeans and waved it over the coffee table. Thirty shot glasses appeared in neat little rows, fifteen on one side and fifteen on the other.

"Accio Firewhiskey," Malfoy said with a smirk.

Two bottles of firewhiskey flew out of his open bedroom door. He caught them in both hands, never taking his eyes off Hermione and placed them in between the rows of shot glasses. Hermione looked nervously at the bottles, she had never actually been drunk before, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she would be if she consumed fifteen shots of alcohol. But she tried not to let her apprehension show on her face, she didn't want him to think he could intimidate her.

"Are you still game?" he said with a knowing smirk.

"Just tell me what were doing Malfoy." He blinked once and then said, "It's the Slytherin version of truth or dare. I give you a dare and you can either do it, take a drink, or take off an item of clothing. He paused momentarily to let that last part sink in. Whoever has the least amount of clothing on after the last drink is taken wins." "Isn't there the option of truth in truth or dare?" "It's the Slytherin version, so no truths."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes and said, "Okay then, let the game begin."

"Okay then."

Malfoy waved his wand one more time and the bottles lifted themselves up and poured the same amount of firewhisky into all thirty glasses.

"I'll even let you go first mudblood," he said condescendingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and chewed on her bottom lip, which drew Malfoy's gaze to them. A second later her eyes lit up and she looked up at him. He quickly snapped his gaze from her lips and up to her eyes, he watched as they slowly arched into a smirk that genuinely startled him for a moment because of its likeness to his. Hermione took out her wand and waved it twice over the table.A small glass cup filled with a potion resembling molten silver appeared, after bending down over it and whispering something Malfoy couldn't hear she looked back up into his eyes, which she happened to notice matched the color of the potion exactly and said, "I dare you to drink this."

Malfoy looked at the glass with an expression that one would have when staring at a recent car accident.

It was almost comical and Hermione had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Granger, what the fuck is that?"

"As if I'm actually going to tell you, drink it and then you'll find out."

Malfoy took a deep breath and in the time it took him to blink twice all the hesitation was gone, having been replaced with a challenging smirk.

"Fuck it I'm not losing to a Gryffindor mudblood."

He grabbed the glass and downed the whole thing in one gulp. Surprise flitted across Hermione's face, it was gone in a second, leaving nothing but amusement in its place. Malfoy looked around waiting for the potion to take effect.

"Wow Granger a potion that does nothing, that was a stroke of genius."

Hermione conjured a large silver mirror and wordlessly held it in front of Malfoy's face. He gasped at what he saw, every inch of his skin was covered in pink elegant script, it read just one word repeated over and over again: Hermione.

"Are you fucking kidding, _what_ is this?" he yelled at his reflection.

He ran both hands over his face, and stuck out his tongue to find that that it too was covered with her name. He got up and walked over to one of the full-length mirrors on either side of the fireplace. His hands went up to unbutton the top button of his shirt that he wore with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned his bare chest showed Hermione's name in conjunction with the rest of his body. Hermione couldn't help but stare at him. Draco Malfoy was undeniably hot despite him being the world's largest prick. His six pack abs were perfectly shaped, just begging for her to get up and run her hands over them. Just to see if they felt as perfect as they looked. Malfoy turned around leaving his shirt unbuttoned and sat back down on the couch.

"How long is this going to last Granger?" he said through his teeth.

Hermione didn't even hear him; she was still completely enamored by the sight of Malfoy half naked in front of her. Her hands were itching with the urge to touch him. "Granger…GRANGER!"

"Huh What?" she said struggling to wipe the doe-eyed look off her face.

"What pray tell were you just staring at?"

Malfoy's eyes were shining knowingly and he was sporting one of the smuggest smirks she had ever seen on his face. Hermione was decidedly mortified, but she could not let him keep thinking that he had caught her checking him out.

"Nothing you conceited little prat, what were you just asking me?" she said in and effort to change the subject.

"Oh no, you not getting off that easy. You were checking me out weren't you?"

Hermione tried as hard as she could to keep the blush off her face. She was apparently failing because Malfoy's smirk was growing in size.

"Just admit it you think I'm hot."

If only he knew exactly how true that was. Even with her name printed in hot pink all over his body his good looks were still prevalent. "Ugh, I do not," she lied quickly. Without warning Malfoy's smirk turned into a smile and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever Granger I'll get you to admit it eventually, by any means necessary," he said lasciviously.

"Speaking of means, it's my turn isn't it?"

Hermione swallowed audibly as his smile returned to a smirk. She wondered vaguely if Malfoy had been born smirking.

"I dare you to fail your next exam on purpose."

"Are you kidding me? There's a snowballs chance in hell that you'll ever find me failing on purpose."

With that she grabbed the first shot in the line and downed it, wincing slightly as the fire whiskey burned its way down her throat. Hermione slammed the glass back down on the wooden table dramatically and looked up at Malfoy's face. Oh Shit. He was smirking.

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't do it Granger, I just wanted you to take a drink. Incase you've forgotten this game was born, raised and copyrighted in Slytherin, and there's a snowballs chance that I'll ever find myself losing to you," he said mockingly.

"Oh Shut up Malfoy, one little drink isn't going to give you even the smallest chance of not losing to me," Hermione said feigning confidence.

"Granger you can't fool me, you know what else was copyrighted in Slytherin?"

He got up and walked around to the other couch. Malfoy bent down and rested his warm palm gently on Hermione's cheek. His lips were almost touching her ear when he whispered: "The Hogwarts Student's Guide to Bullshitting."


	3. Slytherins

Heyyy Guys, sorry I haven't updated in like 50 years....School started and then after that everything was a mess as you can imagine. But it's winter breakkk!!!! Now all I'm doing is lying on the beach, so I have all the time in the world to write Fanfiction. I got stuck on this chapter so many times but I think it turned out pretty goodish. Sorry again, and I almost promise that it may not take as long to get the next one up. Peaceee

Hermione was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her thoughts in check. What with Malfoy 's hand surreptitiously burning a hole into the side of her face. Somewhere in the back of her mind –really far back- she realized that there was no way she should be anything but disgusted by the fact that he was touching her. Then why was she slowly but surely leaning into his hand? And why were her eyes at half-mast threatening to close at any second?

Barely two inches away Malfoy was having a similar internal struggle. His original intent had been to try and scare the stupid mudblood. But for some reason as soon as his hand made contact with her silky smooth face, he felt as though it belonged there. He was actually fighting the urge to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

Wait…what the fuck?

Before he could give in to this uncalled for and unwanted feeling he jerked his hand away from her face, and returned to his seat a safe distance away from her without making eye contact. Hermione quickly recovered from this bizarre episode and composed her face into an audacious smirk just before he looked up at her.

"We'll see about that Malfoy."

He was silent for a moment before he said, "Indeed we shall Granger."

"…I dare you to go wake up the Slytherins and publicly confess your love for Pansy."

Malfoy's scoffed in disgust. "I can honestly say I would rather claw my own eyes out than have something that vile come out of my mouth."

He pulled his arms out of his unbuttoned shirt and threw it behind him.

Hermione had to use all of her will power to keep her eyes trained on his face now that the entire upper half of his body was exposed.

With a suspiciously smug look on his face Malfoy looked up at her and said, "Now, I dare _you_ to go make out with Blaise."

Hermione met his gaze with a mixture of apprehension and defiance. She didn't want to refuse another dare so Malfoy would think he's more badass than her, but she wasn't too keen on swapping spit with Blaise. She took two deep breaths and shrugged off her inhibitions.

Hermione got up from the couch and began to make her way towards the portrait hole. She glanced over her shoulder at Malfoy still sitting on the loveseat and said, "Are you coming?"

He narrowed his eyes at the back of her head and followed her out of the portrait hole. When they arrived at the dungeons Malfoy lead the way, he paused by a stretch of bare stone wall. "Amplitudo," he said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Greatness" he said and stepped into the Slytherin common room.

Of course Malfoy would assign the Slytherins such a conceited password she thought before stepping in after him. Malfoy had lit his wand in the darkness, she followed it's light to the top of a set of stairs that led to the seventh year boy's rooms.

Hermione was surprised to find that none of them were asleep, there was light streaming from under every one of the doors, and excited voices echoing through the hallway. Malfoy walked up to the last door, opened it and walked in.

Hermione followed him somewhat hesitantly.

"Never have I ever gotten a hickie from a girl." Astoria Greengrass stated. Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, and Pansy Parkinson all raised their crystal glasses of firewhiskey to their mouths and took a drink.

"Astoria, it seems you're the only one in attendance who can truthfully say that. I think that needs to be changed" Pansy said slyly.

She leaned over and placed one hand on the side of Astoria's neck, gently cradling the side of her face.

"Don't worry it won't hurt…much."

All the guys –including Malfoy- stared in wide-eyed disbelief as Pansy placed her lips on the base of Astoria's neck and began to suck and bite on the sensitive skin. Astoria's look of shock disappeared. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she bit down on her bottom lip; barely suppressing the fervent moans that slipped from her mouth.

Pansy pulled away from her to reveal a perfectly shaped red hickie on Astoria's porcelain skin.

Malfoy snapped his gaping mouth shut and cleared his throat finally alerting everyone to their presence.

"Oh hey what's up Draco?" Blaise said coolly.

"Hey Drakie…ew _what_ is the mudblood doing in here? And why is her name written all over you?" Pansy asked.

Malfoy smirked and said, "That's not important right now. Granger is here to carry out a little dare I've bestowed upon her."

Hermione watched as a smirk formed on the faces of each of the Slytherins present, it was unsettling.

"And what pray tell, would that be?" Blaise asked.

"Well Blaise, I'm glad you asked because it involves you."

Blaise raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Granger here has to make out with you, as in at least thirty seconds of contact."

"Wait what, thirty seconds?That is way too much. I think ten is sufficient." Hermione shrieked.

"My dare my rules Granger" Malfoy snapped.

"Well, I'll have to brush my teeth after, but I'm willing to take one for the team."

"Oh shut up Zabini, Hermione scoffed. Let's just get this over with."

"As you wish," Blaise said with a smirk as he got up from the floor. Hermione walked over to him slowly, struggling to stop herself from sprinting out of the room.

Grimacing, she placed both arms around his neck. He brought one hand up to cup the side of her face, and placed the other at her waist.

The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and leaned in was his smirk.

The next thing she knew Blaise Zabini was kissing her and she was kissing back. It was impossible not too; he moved his lips against hers skillful authority.

While harshly but not unpleasantly stroking his tongue against hers.

Hermione melted into the kiss; she forgot everything except for the feel of him.

Blaise pulled away from her and began to kiss his way down her neck, licking over the spots his lips touched.

Hermione tangled her fingers in his dark hair and bit back a moan.

Then all of a sudden he was gone.

Her eyes snapped open in time for her to see Malfoy –still shirtless of course- throwing Blaise off her; behind him the mouths of all the Slytherins were agape for the second time that night.

"_Thank you Blaise_, that was more than enough," Malfoy said curtly, his eyes flashing with barely suppressed anger.

"Trust me Draco, the pleasure was all mine," Blaise said suggestively, his eyes locked on Hermione.

She felt her cheeks burn as everyone's gaze fell upon her.

"_Well,_ we'll let you guys return to you game," Malfoy said still positively seething.

He grabbed Hermione's arm and proceeded to pull her from the room, but Blaise still had time to put his thumb and pinky finger up to his ear and mouth the words 'call me.'

When Malfoy had successfully pulled Hermione from the room he released her arm and began to speed walk ahead of her down the stairs. She almost had to run to keep up with him.

"Malfoy! What is your problem? Stop walking so fast."

He spun around at the foot of the stairs and looked up at her. The moonlight streaming in from the windows was reflecting in his eyes, making it hard to look away from them.

"Going too fast didn't seem like a problem for you when you were letting Blaise shove his tongue down your throat a moment ago," he spat.

Hermione narrowed her eyes in confusion, but then surprised realization flitted across her face.

"Oh my god, Draco Malfoy. You're _jealous_." Hermione couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw something almost like panic flicker in his eyes.

But then there was nothing but resentment.

"Jealous?" He said in a tone so menacingly quiet that Hermione actually shuddered. "I think not."

Hermione summoned the confidence necessary to retaliate against his icy stare and said, "Oh, cut the crap Malfoy. Why else would you be so upset by me getting all hot and heavy with him in front of you? You're the one who gave me the dare after all."

"Well it's certainly not because I'm jealous of you and Blaise," he answered much too quickly.

A mischievous grin appeared on Hermione's face right before she said, "Whatever Malfoy, I'll get you to admit it eventually, by any means necessary. Speaking of means, isn't it my turn?

She then walked down the stairs and right past him, leaving behind a slightly awestruck and very pissed off Draco Malfoy.


	4. Winning

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe that took so long I'm so sorry. I'm not going to promise an update anytime soon because it totally will not happen but I promise it won't take as long as this one did. Also, this chapter should be a lot longer to account for the time it took me to put it up, but I couldn't think of a better ending for it. Even though I'm not that satisfied with the way it turned out. Review if you feel like it. Thanks for reading.

*I've decided to change the number of shots they both have to take from 15 to 10, I mean I just want them to be drunk not die of alcohol poisoning.

When Malfoy arrived at the common room Hermione was waiting for him. She was seated on the green love-seat, with her legs crossed and her hands folded lightly on her knees. Malfoy sat across from her and rose one eyebrow in interest when he saw the determined look on her face. She looked as though she was trying to gather all of her Gryffindor courage to go into battle against Voldemort himself. Her expression combined with her dainty posture was –although he would never admit it- quite possibly one of the most adorable things he had ever seen.

That was until she opened her mouth and said, "I dare you to go retrieve the boxers that Harry is wearing right now without waking him up."

Malfoy's features quickly adopted a look of revulsion. "Merlin Granger, have you lost your mind?"

He then proceeded to down three shots in a row and take his shoes off.

"What the hell Malfoy? It's either or, and you can't take three shots at a time."

Malfoy gave her his best could you be any dumber look and said, "What part of Slytherin rules did you not understand?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, Malfoy watched as what looked like realization dawn on her face as if she was having some sort of great epiphany.

Suddenly, her hand flew to the hem of her grey cashmere sweater and she pulled it over her head as fast as possible and threw it on the floor.

"Granger, what on earth are you doing? I know being around me makes you want to rip your clothes off but this is a little much."

Hermione downed the next three shots in the line, and Malfoy finally realized what was going on.

He had been too preoccupied with how perfect her sun-kissed skin looked as the soft fabric of the sweater slid over it, and the way her black lace bra fit perfectly over her not-too-small but not-too-big breasts.

"HOLY…FUCK!!," Malfoy exclaimed springing into action; realizing that he obviously should have been more descriptive when explaining the rules.

"The person wearing the least amount of clothes after the last drink is taken," as he had so dimwittedly stated; defeats the purpose of going through the dares at all.

His fingers flew to the waistband of his jeans to unclasp his belt, while Hermione was attempting to take a shot while removing one of her black boots.

"Shit Granger…slow down!"

Malfoy ripped off his belt and began unbuttoning his jeans.

Hermione had successfully taken off both of her boots and had only five shots left in her line.

"Leave it to you to leave such a huge loophole in a game that was supposed to be patented in your house."

"Fuck off Granger, that doesn't change the fact that I'm still going to beat you."

"Not even in your dreams blondie," she taunted.

Hermione took another three shots and slid off her black leggings.

Malfoy was down to his boxers at this point, and had four more shots to take. Hermione realized that she was going to have to make a major moral sacrifice is she wanted to win. If she kept both her bra and knickers on she would still be wearing two articles of clothing while Malfoy only had one.

"Ha Ha, I told you you couldn't beat the master," Malfoy said as he took the next two shots in his line.

Hermione downed her last two shots and prepared to do something that she would undoubtedly regret profoundly when she woke up tomorrow.

She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra just as Malfoy was taking his last shot. She shrugged the straps of her shoulders and brought her hands up to cover her breasts.

Malfoy was shocked.

"Who's the master now?"

He looked up at Hermione's hands just barely covering her breasts, then back down into his now empty shot glass, and finally to his pink boxers.

"Granger get your head out of your ass, it's a tie," Malfoy slurred.

Hermione was also beginning to feel the effects of the ten shots, and was starting to have trouble staying upright.

"A tie, what? No, I have to win. I have to beat Malfoy, and wipe that slimy little smirk off his stupid blond face."

"Granger that's me I'm Mraco Dalfoy, stop insulting me," Malfoy said

"Aww, I'm sowwy. Did I hurt little Malfy's feelings?" Hermione cooed.

At this point Malfoy had completely given up on trying to stand up and was lying on the love seat with his eyes closed.

He soon began singing the latest 3oh!3 song under his breath with a few modified lyrics: "Granger won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know I would make her say: Ohhhhhh Ohhhhh."

No fucking way Malfy, you could never get me to say 'Ohhhhh,' you're gross," Hermione said into the carpet from her position face down on the floor.

"Correction, I could do it with my hands tied behind my back while blindfolded, and let's not pretend that you think I'm gross, he scoffed. Actually that's how we'll settle the score, Malfoy said, sitting up slightly. If I can make you say 'Ohhhhh' then I win. If I can't, I'll accept my defeat."

"Malfoy, I am not as think as you drunk I am, I will not be taken advantage of," Hermione whispered with one eye closed.

"Yea, okay whatever you say."

She got up not so gracefully from the floor, and sat down on top of Malfoy; straddling him.

Still holding her hands over her breasts she bent down and put her mouth almost on his ear and said, "What are you waiting for? Do it."

Malfoy placed his palms on her hips, just above her knickers and ran his hand up to her shoulders, savoring the feeling of her perfectly smooth skin. His hands left a trail of fire that Hermione couldn't help but shudder in response to.

This did not go unnoticed by Malfoy, he smirked and flipped them over so that he was hovering above her. Without waiting another moment Malfoy leaned in and kissed her, slowly and deeply. Hermione kissed him back, feeling as though this was her first kiss ever.

She pulled back to look into his eyes, they were as dark as night.

She touched her fingers to her lips, they felt as though they were slowly catching fire. The intensity of his gaze made her heart skip an almost audible beat.

After a split-second she crashed her lips back against his. It was like rain after a yearlong drought, and she was dying of thirst.

She raked one hand through his hair, while the other gently caressed his neck. His tongue slid past her lips, and she deepened the kiss.

Breaking away from her, he moved his lips to the beckoning flesh beneath her ear. He made his way down to her chest, and took one of her hard pink nipples into his mouth.

She gasped as he began to softly knead her right breast.

Malfoy ran one hand down between their bodies until his fingers reached the hem of her black thong. He paused just long enough to look up into her eyes, silently asking her for permission.

Frankly Hermione could not have been more willing and she was sure that if he waited one moment longer she would expire from anticipation.

When Malfoy's powers of deduction told him that she wasn't going to charge him with sexual assault after this was over he moved his hand down under the soft fabric of her panties and slipped two fingers inside her. His fingers met little resistance, he groaned as her internal muscles tightened around his fingers.

Malfoy could feel the blood going straight to his already hard cock. Hermione almost lost it right there. She had to clamp her mouth shut and bite down on her tongue to stop herself from crying out.

The feel of his fingers moving inside her registered through her drunken haze with startling clarity, it was echoed in all of her nerve endings. It was absolutely overwhelming, but she was determined not to lose to him.

He began gently massaging her clit with the pad of his thumb, sickeningly slowly. She squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as possible and began thrashing her head from side to side.

Hermione was not previously aware that it was possible to feel this excruciatingly, wonderfully conflicted. She didn't know whether she could accept losing to him, or if she could hold out on giving in to him fully any longer.

That was when he pulled his fingers out of her.

Malfoy reached down and slowly slid her panties down her legs all the while never breaking eye contact with her.

Once he had her knickers on the floor he moved down her body until his mouth was inches away from her glistening flesh.

He wouldn't dare, Hermione thought, he doesn't have the balls.

But deep down she knew he did and he definitely would. The most frightening part was she wasn't even sure if she really didn't want him to.

But she sensed that pretty soon she wouldn't have a choice in the matter; or she wouldn't be coherent enough to make a choice.

Malfoy looked up at her a second before he leaned even further in and just barely touched her with his mouth.

He hips bucked against him, willing him to continue. Hermione grabbed a throw pillow off the floor and slammed it over her face, trying as hard as she could to not lose herself in what he was doing; and to focus on the task at hand.

Malfoy was torturing her, he was moving his tongue so slowly against her, studiously avoiding what he new she wanted. And she thought she had been 'wonderfully conflicted' before? This was like a new level of hell Hermione thought.

"Draco…Please," she moaned.

God, Draco wanted to just give it to her, but losing was not an option.

"Say it," he said looking up at her.

"I fucking hate you Malfoy." Hermione's only hope was that he wouldn't remember any of this when he woke up tomorrow.

She couldn't fight it any longer she needed him.

Hermione internally cursed herself one last time, then she threw her head back and screamed, "OHHHHH."


End file.
